Ce Potter !
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Traduction - OS] Durant six étés, les parents de Lily entendirent parler de ce Potter à tort et à travers. Puis vint le septième été.


_Voici l'un de mes Os préférés. Je pense même que c'est _mon_ préféré (je parle de l'anglais exclusivement) avec "Carnets de Retenues". J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez ^^ _

_Le tire original est "That Potter Boy", et il s'agit d'un Os de __**BadgerInMySoup**__. Vous pouvez le retrouver, comme d'habitude, dans mes favoris._

_Disclaimer__ : James, Lily et ses parents appartiennent à JKR, mais cette histoire est à __**BadgerInMySoup**__, je ne suis que la traductrice._

.

* * *

.

Robert Evans n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'idée que sa petite fille parte au loin à l'école pour dix mois et soit tout le temps entourée par des garçons. Mais après que sa femme l'ait doucement persuadé, n'arrêtant pas de plaider la cause de leur fille de nombreuses, nombreuses façons, Robert se laissa fléchir et la regarda partir d'un regard triste le premier Septembre en sautillant joyeusement à travers la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix.

Iris Evans posa une main sur son bras. « Tout se passera bien pour elle. »

Il hocha la tête. « Bien sûr »

Dix mois plus tard (sans compter Noël parce que cela durait seulement deux semaines) ils étaient une fois de plus à l'extérieur de la barrière pour attendre Lily. Elle apparut soudain avec ce garçon, Rogue, à ses côtés, bavardant avec contentement. Ses yeux glissèrent vers ses parents, elle dit quelque chose au garçon, et s'élança dans les bras de son père.

« Tu m'as manqué, ma coccinelle*, » dit Robert affectueusement.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la maison et que Lily eut déballé sa malle, les quatre membres de la famille (même si Pétunia les ignorait très bien) s'assirent dans le salon tandis que Lily leur racontait ses nombreuses aventures à l'école.

« J'ai préparé une potion et mon professeur m'a dit que c'était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais vue chez un première année ! »

« Les filles de mon dortoir sont très sympas. Nous sommes restés debout la moitié de la nuit à chuchoter ! »

« J'adore le parc. C'est super de s'asseoir près du lac et d'y faire ses devoirs »

- Aucun garçon ? » demanda Iris d'un air entendu, amusée de voir que son mari se raidissait.

Immédiatement, Lily plissa son nez en signe de dégoût. « Il y a ce garçon, Potter. Il est tout le temps en train d'embêter Sev. Lui et ses amis sont d'affreux connards.

Robert poussa un soupir de soulagement. « La plupart le sont, chérie. »

.

.

L'été passa trop vite et une fois de plus, Lily passa la barrière entre les quais et une fois de plus, dix longs mois passèrent (en ignorant Noël) avant que Robert ne retrouve sa fille.

« Comment était l'école cette année ? demanda-t-il sur le trajet vers la maison, pendant qu'il patientait au feu rouge.

- Bien, dit Lily depuis le siège arrière où elle essayait de ne pas laisser le dégoût évident de Pétunia la bouleverser, nous pourrons aller au village l'année prochaine !

- Eh bien cela me semble amusant, commenta Iris.

- Ouais, Sev m'a tout raconté à ce sujet.

- Et comment va Severus ? demanda Iris.

- Bien. Ce garçon, Potter, ne veut toujours pas le laisser tranquille. Il a passé les essais pour le Quidditch et a rejoint l'équipe. Sa tête va gonfler encore plus.

- Heureusement que tu es là pour qu'il garde les pieds sur terre » dit Robert.

.

.

Quand Lily franchit la barrière après sa troisième année à l'école, Robert fut frappé par la soudaine notion que sa fille avait grandi. Elle semblait différente, mais toujours très similaire à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et cela le fit sentir un peu solitaire.

Jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, elle bondisse dans ses bras et lui fasse un câlin vigoureux.

« As-tu passé une bonne année ? lui demanda-t-il en quittant la gare, lui poussant son chariot à bagages pendant qu'elle avançait bras dessus bras dessous avec sa mère.

- C'était sympa. Pré-au-Lard était extraordinaire. Excepté ce Potter et ses amis qui ne voulaient pas arrêter lancer des trucs sur Sev et moi. Je les ai finalement menacés avec ma baguette. Remus a arrêté il est le plus agréable.

- Vraiment ? demanda Robert, soudain paniqué. Tu… tu apprécies Remus ?

- Il est sympa, » dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules.

Plus tard cette nuit-là Iris et Robert étaient assis ensemble dans leur lit. « Elle finira par s'intéresser aux garçons un jour, Robert.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Peut-être qu'alors je serais prêt pour ça. Mais pas maintenant. »

.

.

Lily était tous sourires et rires après sa quatrième année et elle raconta joyeusement toutes ses aventures à l'école au dîner le soir même.

« Aucun garçon ? » demanda Iris.

Lily rougit. « Je suis allée à plusieurs rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard. Les garçons étaient plutôt aimables.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois amusée.

- Ce garçon, Potter, m'a demandée de sortir avec lui, » dit-elle après un moment.

Robert manqua de s'étouffer avec son pain de viande et Iris cacha son rire derrière sa main. « Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Je lui ait dit de sauter dans le lac. C'est un vrai connard envers Severus, comme si je pouvais réellement sortir avec lui. Ca ne l'a pas arrêté, cependant. Il a continué à me le demander.

- Je pourrais avoir une discussion avec lui, » offrit Robert.

Lily pouffa de rire. « Merci papa mais je peux gérer ça.

- Rappelle-toi seulement : tu as de la magie de ton côté.

- Robert ! s'exclama Iris. Elle n'est pas supposée utiliser la magie en dehors des cours.

- Oui, bien sûr, » dit Robert, mais il fit un clin d'œil à Lily quand sa femme ne regardait pas.

.

.

Le cinquième été de Lily fut un triste été. Elle ne presque qu'aucun mot quand elle sortit de la barrière et s'enferma dans sa chambre aussitôt qu'elle fut à la maison.

Quelques heures plus tard, Robert frappa à sa porte et une voix tranquille lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer.

« Ma coccinelle ? Tout va bien ? »

Il s'assit au bord de son lit et elle se redressa, essuyant ses yeux. « Sev et moi ne sommes plus amis.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce Potter a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

- En quelque sorte. S'il n'avait pas attaqué Sev… non… c'était probablement inévitable. Il… il était en train de changer, papa. Il a dit quelque chose… quelque chose de plutôt blessant et je ne l'ai pas pardonné.

- Tu te sens prête à le pardonner, maintenant ?

Lily secoua sa tête. « Non. Non, nous sommes mieux maintenant. Enfin, je le suis. Mais cela fait toujours mal.

- Je sais mon cœur, » soupira Robert et il ouvrit ses bras pour que Lily puisse pleurer dans sa chemise.

.

.

Le sixième été fut un curieux été. Lily était de nouveau silencieuse quand elle traversa la gare vers la voiture mais ce n'était pas un silence triste - plutôt un silence méditatif. Robert n'était pas sûr de la raison jusqu'au dîner ce soir-là, quand ils questionnèrent Lily à propos de son année scolaire et une pensée le frappa soudain.

« Aucune autre horrible histoire au sujet de ce Potter ? »

Lily rougit violemment et tritura la nourriture avec sa fourchette.

« Non, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de surprise, aucune horrible histoire. Nous nous entendions étonnamment bien.

- Peut-être qu'il a finalement grandit, suggéra Iris.

- Peut-être, » dit tranquillement Lily.

.

.

Le septième et dernier été, Lily avait écrit à ses parents et leur avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin qu'ils la raccompagnent de la gare. Iris et Robert attendirent dans la cuisine que leur fille nouvellement diplômée passe la porte.

Environ une heure après l'heure où ils rentraient d'habitude à la maison, ils entendirent Lily entrer, appeler les membres de sa famille et annoncer qu'elle était arrivée. Robert traversa à toute allure la cuisine et s'arrêta dans l'entrée, surpris.

Lily n'était pas seule. Elle tenait la main d'un garçon plutôt grand et très musclé avec une chevelure noire désordonnée et de larges lunettes. Il ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place dans leur maison et murmurait à l'oreille de Lily.

Iris arriva derrière lui. « Lily ! »

Sa petite fille esquissa un sourire resplendissant et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Robert jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, qui regardait Lily avec une adoration totale.

« Papa ! s'exclama Lily en se jetant à son tour dans ses bras.

- Qui est ton ami, Lily ? » demanda Iris.

Lily se tourna vers le garçon et reprit sa main, la pressant doucement.

« Maman, papa, voici James. » A la façon dont elle dit son nom, ses parents surent, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard, que ce garçon était bien plus qu'un ami.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr et Mrs Evans » dit le garçon.

Iris le serra dans ses bras et Robert lui tendit la main, surpris de trouver le garçon avait une bonne poigne. Les quatre entrèrent dans cuisine où Iris avait sorti à manger et mis la table.

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta dernière année, Lily ? demanda Iris.

- C'était amusant. Mais plutôt triste vers la fin.

- Et comment c'était d'être Préfète-en-Chef ? interrogea Robert.

- J'ai bien aimé. James était Préfet-en-Chef. Il a fait un travail étonnamment bon, dit Lily d'un ton taquin.

- Pas aussi bien que toi, Evans, lui assura James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et comment vont tes amis ?

- J'en ai invité quelques-uns à prendre le thé ici le week-end prochain, ça ne pose pas de problème ? Nous avons décrété que nous avions besoin de nous voir autant que possible au cas où… » Sa voix s'éteignit.

- Au cas où quoi, ma coccinelle ?

- Au cas où des potins intéressants surviendraient, dit Lily en envoyant un regard sombre à James que ses parents n'aperçurent heureusement pas.

- Et ce Potter. T'a-t-il cassé les pieds ? »

Pour une raison inconnue, James devint hystérique il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire quand bien même Lily lui eut frappé sa poitrine plusieurs fois.

« Non. Il était étrangement mature cette année.

- T'a-t-il encore demandé de sortir avec lui des millions de fois ?

- Seulement une, papa, dit Lily, jetant un coup d'œil à James qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de rire.

- Ah, tu l'as finalement effrayé en lui jetant des sorts ? demanda fièrement Robert.

- Non, monsieur, dit James qui venait de reprendre son souffle, elle a enfin dit oui. »

Lily soupira. « Maman, papa, vous avez rencontré James Potter. »

.

* * *

.

* _Dans la vo, Robert appelle sa fille "Lily-bug", bug signifiant insecte. Coccinelle me semblait tout de même plus adapté... Et plus phonétiquement du mot en VO, coccinelle se disant Lady-bug._

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que ça vous a plus, faites le moi savoir par review ! _


End file.
